I Want To Get You Under My Skin
by chwyn
Summary: Aku tidak bisa mencegah pikiranku. Meski seharusnya aku pergi dari ruangan ini, aku malah membayangkan menelanjangi Eunhyuk. A side story of The Conversation Before Sleep


**Ahahha, aku kembali dengan fict baru. Ada yang kangen? *maunya* Ini sebenarnya masih berhubungan dengan fict sebelumnya—The Conversation Before Sleep. Tapi bukan sekuel—this is a side story—Author lagi labil V^^ Karena uri Evil Magnae bersedia memberitahu apa maksud dari kalimat Donghae waktu itu, aku jadi punya bahan untuk dibagikan ke chingudeul sekalian kkkkkkkk—ketawa evil ala Kyuhyun *di_deathglare_ Kyuhyun + Sparkyu***

**Sebelumnya, Author mau mengucapkan JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA buat chingudeul yang sudah membaca, mereview dan memfavoritkan fictku sebelumnya *tambah besar kepala***

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, mature content, LIME. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**Aku tidak bisa mencegah pikiranku. Meski seharusnya aku pergi dari ruangan ini, aku malah membayangkan menelanjangi Eunhyuk.**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

**I WANT TO GET YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

Donghae POV

Arghhh… kurasa aku sudah mulai gila. YA—AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA! Bagaimana bisa aku membayangkannya seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku menginginkannya seperti itu? Apa ini akibat dari aku yang terlalu lama mendiamkannya. Menolak berbicara padanya, ughhh, bahkan aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menciumnya—ARGHHH—jangan memikirkannya! HYUKKIE, KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!

Ya, Tuhan, apa ini hukuman untuk hamba karena telah berlaku egois beberapa hari ini? Bagaimana bisa Kau menghukumku dengan perasaan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Kau membuatku berfantasi tentangnya seperti ini? Aku tidak tahan lagi—ARGHHH—bagaimana bisa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini? HYUKKIE, I WANT TO GET YOU UNDER MY SKIN RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

**I WANT TO GET YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

Walaupun baru beberapa hari ini kami tampil di acara MAMA 2011 yang diadakan di Singapura, kami harus kembali berlatih vokal dan dance untuk penampilan kami selanjutnya di beberapa stasiun TV untuk acara pergantian tahun. Aku masih belum bicara dengan Eunhyuk, walaupun dia sudah mencoba menyapaku duluan dan meminta maaf padaku berkali-kali. Aku masih kesal padanya, sepertinya dia juga tidak mengganggap serius perkataanku waktu itu. Kulihat dia masih saja berdekatan dengan member yang lain—ughhh, lihat saja, barusan dia tertawa-tawa dengan Sungmin-hyung dan Shindong-hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan berlama-lama marahan dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi—

Aku juga kasihan padanya, Enhyuk selalu menghabiskan waktu berlatih lebih lama daripada yang lain, bahkan sampai malam. Aku tahu, dia melakukannya karena aku, sepertinya ini satu-satunya tempat pelariannya saat aku menolak untuk bicara dengannya. Seperti sekarang, semuanya sudah berlatih dan tinggal beberapa yang masih tinggal di ruang latihan—Sungmin-hyung, yang memang sengaja menunggui Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya—termasuk aku. Aku berpura-pura sedang asyik dengan _handphone_ku.

Diam-diam—bila yang lain tidak memperhatikan—aku memandangi Eunhyuk. Mengamati setiap gerakannya, keringat yang mengalir dari kepala dan membasahi baju kaos yang dipakainya—ughh—membuat baju itu menempel ketat di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya. Aku pasti sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku melihatnya seperti itu?

"Hah… hahh… hahhh…"

Eunhyuk—mendesah—mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat menari selama sejam penuh tanpa istirahat. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan merentangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Aku tidak bisa mencegah pikiranku. Meski seharusnya aku pergi dari ruangan ini, aku malah membayangkan menelanjangi Eunhyuk. Lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya menyapaku, bagai hidangan lezat tersaji untuk tatapanku yang kelaparan. Perutnya yang rata. Paha yang halus dan juga kuat—ughhh, _WHAT THE HELL WITH ME!_

Kulihat Sungmin-hyung mendekatinya sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil. Dia mengulurkan air tersebut pada Eunhyuk, sementara itu Sungmin-hyung melap keringat Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar aku meremas _handphone_ku yang tidak berdosa dan hampir saja melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Sungmin-hyung. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Harusnya aku yang ada di sampingnya sekarang, melap keringatnya, menyentuhnya, membantunya membuka bajunya, menciumi setiap inchi tubuh—ARGHHH.

Eunhyuk membuka tutup botol air mineral yang diterimanya dari Sungmin-hyung dan langsung meminum isinya. Eunhyuk terkejut saat air menyentuh tenggorokannya yang kering—sepertinya Eunhyuk baru sadar betapa hausnya dia—tetapi kemudian mengerang penuh kenikmatan begitu merasakan air dingin menghilangkan dahaganya. Aku sangat berharap aku yang membuatnya mengerang.

Kembali—tanpa aku bisa mencegahnya—tubuhku bereaksi. Aku bersumpah—kali berikutnya aku melihatnya dalam pose menggoda seperti ini lagi, aku akan memaksanya bercinta dengan kasar, mengentak… mengentak… Eunhyuk akan mengerang dan menjeritkan namaku. Pahanya akan menjepit pingganggku erat-erat dan—TIDAK, TIDAK. Khayalan itu terbentuk sendiri dalam benakku, AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA!

Eunhyuk akan berbaring menelungkup, menahan berat badannya dengan tangan dan lututnya. Rambutnya akan basah oleh keringat dan aku akan menariknya. Lehernya akan melengkung ke belakang, bibirnya membuka, mengerang karena sakit bercampur kenikmatan. Aku akan bercinta dengannya, kasar dan cepat, merasakan tubuhnya yang panas dan kencang. Ya, rasanya pasti sangat luar biasa.

"_Ya, Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan_, apa itu tadi? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?"

"Donghae-ah, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin-hyung padaku.

Sepertinya aku baru saja meneriakkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. _Damn it!_

"Ne, gwaenchanayo, hyung."

Kulihat Eunhyuk memandangku dengan pandangan sayu. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat ingin bicara denganku dan—oh—sepertinya Eunhyuk khawatir. Lebih baik begini, kau membuatku gila Eunhyukkie. Bagian bawahku sudah mengeras dan aku mulai merasa sesak dengan celana yang kupakai. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus segera pergi dari sini. SEKARANG!

End Donghae POV

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

**I WANT TO GET YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

Author POV

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sebenarnya dia ingin berlari, tetapi Donghae tidak mau ada yang mencegahnya karena penasaran melihatnya lari. _Hell_, _kenapa di saat aku membutuhkan kamar mandi, kamar mandi itu terasa sangat jauh jaraknya_, rutuknya dalam hati. Kyuhyun lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang latihan, tetapi kembali untuk mengambil Blackie—PSPnya—yang tertinggal dan bertemu dengan Donghae di koridor.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Hae? Kau mau ke mana?"

_Dasar magnae tidak sopan, seenaknya memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel hyung. Kalau aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, aku akan memukul kepalanya, _kali ini Kyuhyun yang dirutukinya.

"Aku, kebelet pipis," jawab Donghae asal dan segera berlalu.

"Kamar mandi di lantai dua kosong, Hae. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggumu di sana," teriak Kyuhyun sebelum dia menghilang di koridor.

Donghae tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan dia juga tidak sempat menanyakannya karena Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di belakangnya. Sementara itu, sang Evil Magnae yang sebenarnya sedang mengintip Donghae dari balik tembok tersenyum _evil _melihat tonjolan yang tidak berhasil ditutupi oleh Donghae. _Dasar, yang satu polos dan yang satu pabbo tapi pervert_, begitu kira-kira pikirnya.

**The End**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

**I WANT TO GET YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

**/(".)\ /(.")\**

**Fuihhh—ngelap keringat—akhirnya selesai juga. AKU PASTI—JUGA—SUDAH GILA karena berhasil menulis fict dengan rated M. Ahahha, biarpun belum bisa nulis fict NC-an, tapi ini sudah termasuk semi-NC-an, kan? _Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan_—berilah petunjuk—ampuni hambamu ini m(_ _)m **

**Kalau fict sebelumnya terinspirasi dari keseharian mereka, fict kali ini asli imajinasi terliarku tentang mereka (—") Fict ini terinspirasi dari kalimat I GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN yang aku baca di salah satu tweet—aku lupa siapa yang ngetweet. Pas baca tweet itu, aku langsung kepikiran HAEHYUK yang lagi NC-an . *yadong mode on* Eh, Kyuppa—sebenarnya—ngasih nama gak ya ke PSPnya? **

**Yang masih belum puas, lanjutkan sendiri ya! V^^ Author mau pulang ke jalan yang benar—baca: bertobat. ****Dan please~ jangan minta sekuel karena ini cuma side story. ****Kkkkkkkk, annyeong ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 02 Februari 2012**


End file.
